1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular safety device, and more specifically, to a reverse gear volume reducer. A sensor is connected to the gearshift of the vehicle for sensing the position of the gearshift. A cutoff switch is automatically actuated when the sensor senses the gearshift of a vehicle is in the reverse position. Actuation of the cutoff switch results in the volume of the vehicular audio components being at least one of decreased to a predetermined level and cutoff. The decrease or cessation in audio component volume can prevent accidents by reducing the distractions to the driver when reversing and increasing the driver's ability to hear outside sounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other reverse gear volume reducer systems exist in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,652; 3,943,507; 4,603,317; 4,851,813; 4,885,567; 4,903,007; 5,132,665; 5,574,426; 6,064,302; 6,433,680; 6,604,592; and 6,885,295. While these reverse gear volume reducer systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.